Looking for ZILFS in Dead Rising
' Looking for ZILFS in Dead Rising is the third episode of the second season of Happy Hour Saloon. The episode premiered on Happy Hour's YouTube channel on January 19th, 2014 and has since acquired over 225,000 total views. This episode features the 2013 Xbox One video game "''Dead Rising 3" '' Synopsis Lou and Derek are sitting at the bar and Derek tells his uncle he thought they were going to get ''Dead Rising 3 ''that evening. Lou tells him they will after he finishes his drinks. He also says it's ladies night, and that he's looking for love. He points out to Derek "all the beautiful women" (the women are zombies). After singing a few lyrics of a song, Derek looks at him and Lou tells him he hopes he gets divorced when he's older. Lou then recognizes his ex-wife Shelly and insults Eric as usual. Derek repeats his wanting to leave and Lou yells at him, saying he's not leaving till he gets a "ZILF." Derek questions what said "ZILF" is and Lou tells him it's a "Zombie I'd Like to Finger-paint with." He tells Derek to worry about his video game. He ironically says who can think about zombies in a place like the bar just as Eric moves to evade two women zombies. Lou doesn't notice, but says if there was a real zombie apocalypse he'd save everyone. A cutaway gag shows Lou in a ranger costume and telling everyone in the bar to calm down. He says they might be there for a while and tells Eric they're going to have to eat him. A customer finds food in the back, but Lou snaps that they're eating Eric. The customer says they have Pop-Tarts and candy corn, so Lou compromises and says that they'll eat the Pop-Tarts first, then they'll eat Eric and throw the candy corn away because candy corn's gross. Lou says zombies are still people and asks if he'd be the only one looking for a ZILF. Derek asks what a ZILF is and Lou replies that it's a "Zombie I'd Like to Finger-paint with." He again tells Derek to worry about ''Dead Rising. He rants about Dead Rising and its "stupid weapons." In a cutaway gag, he asks Derek if he wants the rolled-up newspaper or the Cabbage Patch doll for a weapon. He tells Derek to pick because he's already using Eric as a weapon. Lou says he's glad one can put things together for new weapons and in another cutaway, we see his Chainsaw Doberman. He then rants all of the characters look like Backstreet Boys. He says sarcastically that it's amazing how they save people from zombies when they're too busy gelling their hair. Derek asks Lou if they can leave. Lou snaps he's not leaving until he gets a ZILF. He talks to a zombie woman and introduces her to Derek, asking if she likes kids. He offers to buy her a drink and she answers she wants brains. Lou thinks it's some kind of gross drink and jokes that he sometimes drinks Miller High Life. The woman zombie bites him and turns him into a zombie. Derek offers his uncle a Miller High Life but Lou refuses, saying he'd rather have Eric's brains. Eric beats him down with a bat and Lou reluctantly accepts the Miller High Life. Video Notes *This is the first appearance of Lou's ex-wife Shelly. * "ZILF" stands for "Zombie I'd Like to Fuck". * It is revealed in this episode that Derek takes Ritalin. This is referenced in the later episode "Impossibly Impossible Ultra Combos". * In a cutaway, Lou is dressed very similarly to Rick Grimes from The Walking Dead. * Lou creates a Chainsaw Doberman in a cutaway. * Eric beats down Zombie Lou with a bat in this episode. This is one of the few times Eric is seen moving in the series. * Lou expresses his disdain for Miller High Life in this episode. Category:Happy Hour Saloon episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes